


Love and Fear

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Olivia have to go undercover as a couple for a week, but when things take a turn for a worse, the two find what can happen when love and fear are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post what I rate(G,T,M, or E) every chapter. I might at tags as I go along. I'll be posting updates when inspiration comes along(which fluctuates for me. I could post multiple chapters in a day or not post for a few days)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you follow along and enjoy!
> 
> This first chapters rated a G.

“You want me to do what?” Alex asked, shocked, her glasses dangling out of her hands. Olivia, who had had a hard enough time asking once, took a deep breath, then let it out before grinding the words out again.

“I need you to go undercover with me.”

“Why me? Surely there are other officers around who could do it?”

“Because there's been a pattern and you know it. All of the victims were married couples, one brunette, one blonde. The brunette was always shorter, stronger, while the blonde was taller and a few years younger. The brunette’s always had short hair, the blonde always wore glasses. There’s more, but it’s kind of a perfect match.”

“So you want me to go undercover with you as your…”

“Wife, yes. I did get you a ring.” Olivia said dryly, pulling out a simple gold band ring they’d bought for 40 dollars.

“I’m a famous ADA, wouldn’t someone recognize me?”

“Not really. Not where we’ll be.”

“Is it safe?”

“They are going to be watching us, and whenever we’re out, we’ll be wearing a wire. Somebody is always going to be listening, so if something goes wrong, they’ll try to get to us as fast as we can, but there is no guarantee how long it will take for them to get to us, and we won’t be wearing wires in the hotel room, but we will lock every entrance. It’s the safest we can be and still be undercover. Are you okay with that?”

“I guess. For how long?”

“They predict we’ll need to share a hotel room at the opposite side of the city for a week to bait them.”

“I guess I could do it.”

“Great. Thanks so much for the help, Alex.”

“When do we start?”

“We’re supposed to leave tonight, if that’s not to much hassle.”

“Nope.”

“Then I’ll come to your apartment at 7:00 to discuss the details.”

Alex nodded and the detective ducked out of her office. Alex sighed, no idea how she was supposed to play Olivia’s wife and not have her feelings for the other woman come out.

It was going to be a long week she decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rating

“Olivia, come in.” Alex said, opening the door wider and moving aside to let the detective in. “Before we start, can I offer you something? A drink, some food?”

“Some water would be nice, thank you.” Alex nods, going to her kitchen and pouring two glasses of water. When she returns she sees that Olivia has already spread out some files on her coffee table.

“Thanks. So, while we’re undercover my name is Jessica and yours is Sam. Our last name is Hazlewood and we’ve been married for 10 years next October.”

“How’d we get together.”

“We met through work. I’m a journalist and you’re a teacher.”

“What do I teach?”

“Math, but you want to be a science teacher one day.”

“Good. I hated math in high school. I’m a high school, college, or middle school teacher?”

“High school. You’ve taught at the MLK memorial school for 8 years in Virginia, but we’ve just moved here for my work.”

“Okay. How are we supposed to catch their attention?”

“Well, Louis has been known to hit up couples he sees in the neighborhood. Especially new couples. So, we’re going to go around town, make ourselves obvious, maybe hit up some clubs. We know his favorite places.”

“And once we’ve got his attention?”

“Once Louis notices a couple, he’ll usually chat them up. He’ll find an excuse to talk to us, like he accidentally knocks one of us over, then he will say something like, I haven’t seen you in the neighborhood. Then we tell him we’re new and he’ll invite us to dinner, to welcome us to the neighborhood, and we accept. In the past, after dinner, he’s invited them on a tour around the neighborhood, which we will also accept, and that’s usually when he strikes.”

“I see. Why are we staying in a hotel, wouldn’t we be living in an apartment?”

“We couldn’t get an apartment, so if Louis asks where we live, we’ll tell him that our apartment on 56th street has to be fumigated, so we’re currently staying in a hotel until we can move in.”

“That makes sense. What do I need to bring?”

“Just some clothes, toiletries, anything else. Pack like you’re going on vacation.”

“Okay. Should I pack and then we go?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, it should take me 20 minutes.”


	3. Earlier That Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rating

“Olivia, my office.” Cragen suddenly announces. Olivia sighs, throwing down her pen and walking to Cragen’s office, ignoring the jeers of her immature colleagues.

“Olivia, remember that case with Louis?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We have reason to believe that he has moved back to his old apartment and has already started abducting couples.”

“So, we need to get on that case?”

“Well, we thought it best if we send you undercover.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“With someone else, posing as a married couple.”

“Basically as bait?”

“Yeah.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“Cabot.”

“You want me to pretend to be married to Cabot?”

“For about a week. All the details are in here.” Cragen throws down a file at her end of his desk. She picks up and flips through the details.

“And she’s agreed to this?”

“Well, we actually hoped you would ask her.”

“Why me?”

“Since you two are doing the assignment together, we thought it would be best if you asked her.”

“Okay. When would we start?”

“Tonight.”

“That’s soon.”

“That’s before he abducts another legitimate couple.”

“Better go talk to Alex.”

Cragen nods and she leaves his office.

~~~

“Hey, Liv. Where have you been?” Elliot asks.

“Talking to Cabot.”

“Oh, the undercover job. Did she agree?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re going to be playing Mrs. Cabot?”

“Technically Mrs. Hazelwood, but yes. I am posing as her wife.” Elliot starts laughing, perfectly aware of how Olivia felt about Cabot.

“It’s not funny, El! It’s hard enough to keep self control around the office, but a week as her wife!?”

“Yeah, you’re screwed.”

“Oh, I am so screwed.” Olivia moaned.

This was going to be one long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated a G

“Hey, Olivia.” They’d been driving silently for about 20, brewing in their own thoughts, before a thought occurred to Alex.

“What’s up?”

“It’s been awhile since this case, and it was one of my first cases, so please, remind me. Why were we never able to get this guy?”

“Not enough information.”

“You know his name and where he lives. Why not?”

“He’s good. He never left DNA, fingerprints, hair, or let them give an eyewitness.”

“Why not?”

“All the couples were found dead.” Alex bit her lip. She had forgotten about that detail.

“Are you still okay with doing this?”

“Yeah. We need to put this guy away. How do you know his name?”

“We don’t. He always left a taunting note with the initial L, so we’ve just been calling him Louis. We also don’t know where he lives. All of the couples that were abducted lived in the same neighborhood, so we know where he looks.” Olivia looked over at Alex. Olivia couldn’t tell if Alex was scared or not because her face was neutral. Olivia wouldn’t have blamed her if she was scared. She was too.

“What would the note say?”

“Something along the lines of, “Ha ha. You stupid cops are too late again. I gave you three days with this couple, but you still couldn’t find them. I’m sure they were really disappointed, seeing as how they begged for mercy and their screams for help. See you soon, or not knowing you guys, -L.” The thing is that he abducts new couples because he knows that it will take a while for someone to notice that their missing. Usually by the time they are reported missing it’s been 2 and a half days.”

“However, they’ll know if we go missing.”

“Yeah. And the point is to get him before he even abducts us. We’re really just bait.”

Somehow, this did not make Alex or Olivia feel any better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rating

“This is actually pretty nice.” Alex said as they entered the hotel room. It had some chairs, a desk, a few wardrobes, a bathroom, and one, what looked like king-sized, bed. “One bed?”

“Yeah. They want us to keep up appearances. The couch is a pull out bed though. I can sleep on that.”

“That must be really uncomfortable. If you want we can share, it’s a king sized bed after all.” Olivia’s heart thumped inside of her chest. Alex Cabot basically just asked to sleep in the same bed as her. Calm down! Act cool, that’s not what she meant and you know it! Olivia told herself.

“That’s really nice of you. Are you sure? It’s really no problem for me to sleep on the couch.”

“Stop being silly. I’m sure.” Alex said.

“Okay. You hungry?”

“I could eat. You?”

“A bit. How about we go out. You know, just learn the neighborhood. Maybe we’ll be noticed.”

“Good idea.”

“Let’s just run through our story one more time before we go.”

“Okay. My name is Sam, you call me Sammy.”

“I do?”

“Yes. That’s what I want.” Olivia smiled.

“Of course, Sammy. Please continue.”

“Your name is Jessica…”

“You call me Jess.” Olivia cuts in.

“Okay. I call you Jess. We’re the Hazlewoods. We’ve just moved here for your work. You’re a journalist, I’m a teacher. That’s how we meet. I’m a math teacher, aiming for science, and I teach high school. I taught at MLK memorial school in Virginia for 8 years prior to moving here. Anything I leave out?”

“How long have we been married?”

“Ten years next October.”

“We’re good then. How did you remember all that stuff so quickly?”

“I’m an ADA, Liv. I have to remember details. How did you remember it all. As I understand, this was a very last second undercover mission.”

“I’m a detective. I work with details. Now, before we go out, we have to put on our wires.”

“Where do they go?”

“For women, a wire would normally go in the bra.”

“Okay.”

“Do you know how to install it?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll have to do it.” Olivia blushed. Alex blushed too.

“That’s okay.”

“I can show you how to do it, so you can do it yourself next time.”

“Okay.”

Olivia got out the kit and put the pieces together, showing Alex what she was doing the whole time.

“And then… I need you to take your shirt off.”

“I thought that step was after dinner, detective.” Alex said coyly, her eyebrows raised, and the comment brought a blush to the detective’s face. Alex pulled off her sweater and shirt though.

“And then you’ll want to slip it inside the bra, like so.” Olivia gulped, trying to ignore the fact that she had Alex Cabot in nothing but jeans, her glasses, and a bra in front of her. Alex was silently willing her nipples to stay soft and pliant, so as not to give away her arousal, as Olivia’s hands nimbly set up the wire.

“You might want to be watching so you can do this tomorrow.” Alex nodded and looked down, noticing two things. One, how to put the microphone in, and two, the fact that despite her pleading, her body was doing a fine job at showing her arousal.

“Okay, and that’s it. I’ll tell them that we’re going out for a bite and set up my mic. You might want to put your shirt back on.” Alex nodded and tugged her shirt and sweater back on while Olivia called them up, explaining their plan for the night. Then Olivia slipped into the bathroom to put her’s in in privacy.

~~~

“You know where we’re going?” Alex asked.

“I thought we could just walk around, find a place that looks good.” Alex nodded.

“It’s a lot more suburban than I thought it would be for New York City.” Alex says. She slightly altered it to sound like she was new to the area, and not surprised that the other side of New York City is calmer than their side.

“Yeah. Do you not like it, sweetie?” Alex tried not to look surprised at the nickname, couples often had nicknames for each other.

“I think it’s perfect.” Alex stuck her hand out. Olivia took it and Alex gently squeezed, keeping their hands connected as they walked. Yup, they definitely had to look like a couple. They walked for a while, commenting on stores they saw and restaurants.

“How about this place, it looks nice.” Olivia suggested, pointing out a small Italian restaurant.

“Looks good.” They pushed the door open and were immediately greeted by a lady behind the desk.

“Hi, table for two?”

“Yes please.”

“Right this way.” The woman led them down to a secluded table in front of the window. Perfect. They could look out and see if anyone was paying particular attention to them.

“Here are our menus. Would you like something to drink?”

“Just water please.” Olivia said.

“Could you possibly add some lemon in mine?” Alex cut in.

“No problem, dear. Someone will be right out with those drinks. If you’re interested in the soup of the day, your server can tell you what it is. Enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you.” They both quickly said and the women walked back to the front of the store. True to her word, half a minute later a girl came out with their drinks and they flipped through the menus. They put them aside and a different server quickly noticed.

“Hi, my name is Sandy and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Our soup of the day is an Italian wedding soup. Are you ready to order?”

“Yes. I’ll have an order of your seafood ravioli and Sam here will have a classic caesar salad.” The girl nodded and quickly scribbled down the order.

“That should be about 10 minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“This is a really nice place. It’s nice and quiet.” Olivia said, looking around. There were only three other couples and two empty tables.

“It must be a slow night.”

“Actually, this is busy for us.” A waitress, says, who had overheard. “This your first time here?”

“Yup. We just moved to the neighborhood.” Olivia sad, grasping Alex’s hand over the table.

“That’s nice. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Thank you so much.”

Olivia looked out the window. Just a normal crowd.

~~~

“I’ll be back with your card in a minute.” Sandy said, taking their bill away. Olivia smiled and looked out the window.

“Do you feel like we’ve seen that guy before?”

“Which one, that…”

“Don’t point! Then he’ll know we’re looking at him.”

“Okay. The one that's next to that store?”

“Yeah.”

“I think he’s passed by a few times. How do want to play it?”

“Let's make sure he knows we’re a couple. Is it okay if I kiss you?” Olivia asks.

“Very forward.” Alex said, but smiling nonetheless. She rubbed Olivia’s hand over the table and leaned forward, happy when Olivia leaned forward too to make it look more natural. The kiss was a quick on, the type a couple would easily have given each other at the end of a meal, but it still made Alex’s heart jump in excitement. Shut it down, Cabot! She silently thought, and smiled as Sandy brought back their card.

“Thank you so much. Everything was lovely.”

“Glad you enjoyed it, and again, welcome to the neighborhood.”

Olivia and Alex smiled, looking out of the window. The guy was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rating. I realized, I never said when this takes place. Sometime in season 4.

Olivia had forgotten how nice it was to sleep with another person. Another live body. Even though nothing was going on between the two of them, even if she wished there was something, having someone else there had calmed her. She didn’t have any bad dreams, which this job often gave her. She actually slept 9 hours. 9 long solid hours.

“Good morning, sleepy-head.” Alex said when Olivia’s eyes finally opened. Olivia smiled at the sight before her. Alex’s beautiful blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, which was threaded through a baseball cap. She was wearing a tank top and a short pair of running shorts, leaving her long legs on display. Olivia loved it, then felt a little guilty for her thoughts about her colleague and friend. Not too guilty though.

“I usually don’t sleep that long. What time is it?”

“8:30. I’m going out for a run, do you wanna come? Or are you not up for the challenge?”

“You’ve obviously never ran with a cop. Sure, I’d love to come running with you.”

“Then you should get dressed before it gets hot out.” Olivia nods and stands up, going to her suitcase to find her running clothes.

“What were you thinking?”

“About what?”

“How long?”

“I don’t know. I usually just go out and start running.”

“Me too. And us running together has to get us some attention. Speaking of, have you put a wire in?”

“Yup.”

“And told them where we’re going?”

“Yup.”

“Then, all we really have to do is wait for me to dress up?”

“Which is taking a while.”

“Okay, okay. I get the hint. I’ll be out in five minutes.” Olivia said, slipping into the bathroom to change.

~~~

“Beautiful morning.” Olivia said.

“A bit chilly. Summer’s ending.”

“So, which way do you want to go.”

Alex points to their right and they start at a slow jog down the street to warm up. Olivia falls a little bit behind Alex, giving her the chance to set the pace. Alex looks over her shoulder and laughs.

“Am I already too fast for you?”

“No, just letting you set the pace.” Olivia speeds up so that their running side by side. “See?”

“If you say so, Jess.”

They keep running around the neighborhood. Olivia would never admit it, but Alex is a very good runner and pushes Olivia harder than she normally runs. Olivia enjoys it though. After they’ve run for about 5 or 6 miles, they decide it’s enough for one day.

“I didn’t know you ran, counselor.” Olivia says, once they’re in the privacy of their hotel room.

“Yup. Every morning for the past few years.”

“Consecutively?”

“No. I get sick or have to go to court early or get warrants for pesky detective's…” Olivia rolls her eyes and Alex smiles, “But almost every day.”

“You ever ran a marathon?”

“Yes.”

“What was your time?”

“About 3:40.”

“Really? That’s pretty good.”

“Have you ever ran one?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“3…” Olivia mumbles the second part.

“I didn’t catch that, detective. Is it maybe because I ran a faster one than you?”

“It was 3:50.” Alex looked smug. Olivia just glared at her. “More importantly. Did you notice anyone watching us?”

“Not really. It’s a little early.”

“I guess. I feel like he’d look more at night, how about we go to a club tonight?”

“Sounds good. In the meantime?”

“Grab some breakfast and see what you can do around here?”

“Sound great.”

~~~

“It’s too crowded in here. This is why I hate clubs.” Olivia said, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people around her. They had in fact gone to a club, but the next day. That morning they’d gone out for another run, which Alex pushed Olivia even harder. They’d gone to museums and walked around. This was the outskirts of the city. Olivia, and Alex, had rarely been here.

“I know, sweetie, you’ve told me at least a hundred times, but thank you for putting up with me and coming out tonight.” Alex said. “It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

“Love you too.” Olivia said, pulling Alex into a hug. God, they were sickeningly sweet, but someone had to notice them. The loud song they had been playing finally ended and a slower, quieter thank god, one came on. “You want to dance?”

“You know me. Of course I would.” Alex said, pulling Olivia onto the dance floor. Olivia knew the stereotype that lesbians were good dancers or whatever, but she was actually pretty bad at it. She was clumsy and tended to be stiff. Although that might have something to do with the fact that she was dancing with Alex. Alex seemed to be good at dancing though. She pulled Olivia close to her and rested her head on Olivia’s shoulder.

“Jess, you’re tense. Relax, I’ll take the lead.” Olivia relaxed some and Alex was true to her word, leading so well that Olivia wasn’t even thinking about her movements, she just moved. Swaying back and forth, her arms resting on Alex’s lower back and Alex’s arms on her shoulders. When the song came to an end, Olivia dipped Alex, and when she pulled Alex back up, Alex was giggling.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.”

“Quite the contrary.”

“You want to dance another?”

“Sure.” It’s another slow song, which is good because that’s all Olivia can manage. Olivia smiles at Alex and Alex returns it. “Sammy?”

“What’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you that these past few days have been really great.” Olivia smiled, hoping that her meaning came through. Alex smiled back.

“Yeah, they have been. I’m glad we came here.” The song ended, but neither of them cared or stopped the slow dance they were in. Olivia felt like her heart was in her throat and somewhere in the back of her mind questioned how Alex had managed to make her crush like a teenage girl again. Alex gave a look and Olivia gave it back, and started to lean forward. Alex couldn’t believe it. This was actually happening, this was real, and Olivia seemed to feel the same way and… She felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hi, may I buy you a drink?” A guy asked. They looked at the intruder and Olivia had to fight to keep her jaw in place. It was Elliot. _Fuck, El! This close! I was this close!_ Olivia thought, but she forced a smile. She could see Alex doing the same.

“No thanks. We’re here together.” Alex said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you guys were just friends.”

“Well, we’re married. Sorry.” Olivia said.

“Well, I’m sorry for bothering you.” He said, but Olivia could tell that he needed to talk to them. He would probably be waiting in the bathroom. A minute after he left, Olivia 'decided' that she needed to go to the bathroom.

“Hey, sweetie. I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” She gave Alex a quick kiss then slipped into the bathroom. Sure enough he was there. She looked around. No one was in the bathroom.

“What the hell, El?”

“We needed to warn you. A guy’s been paying particular attention to you. We think he knows that you guys are cops.”

“And this couldn’t wait till we went back to the hotel?”

“Not really. He’s at the club. I recommend you go to the hotel. Now.”

“Got it. Did you have to interrupt us at that moment though?” Elliot laughed and smiled.

“Yeah. That looked, interesting. Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. She punched him(gently) in the arm and he stopped laughing. She walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey. I know you’re having fun, but I’m not feeling well. You mind if we go home?” Olivia asks. Alex looks at her.

“Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T rating, maybe M?

The week progressed normally from there. Despite Elliot’s warning, nothing happened. They didn’t notice anybody showing particular interest in them, but they knew this guy was good, and just hoped that they were enough to bait him. If he knew that they were cops, he might not go for them. But, in the meantime, they had fun. They went out for a run every morning, walked around and went to museums, and at night they either went to a club or a nice restaurant. It was almost like a vacation. They hadn’t talked about what had almost happened in the club, each of them thinking that they had been crazy. And by day six, they decided that this guy wasn’t interested in them.

“I just talked to them. They said if no-one approaches us by noon tomorrow they’re pulling us out.”

“Sorry, Liv.”

“Yeah, I really thought we’d catch this guy.” Olivia picked up her book and sat down next to Alex, who was in the middle of some paperwork. Olivia smiles. She’s actually had time to read recently. She knows this is undercover work, but it doesn’t feel like it. She’s been getting more sleep, reading, actually socializing with other people(Alex).

“Hey, Liv?”

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could…” Alex trailed off.

“If I could what?”

“If you could show me some self defense moves.”

“Of course.” Alex stood up, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Now?”

“If that’s okay, we could do it later.”

“No, now’s okay.” Olivia said, standing up as well. Olivia moved some chairs and a desk, opening a large area. “What do you already know?”

“Nothing really.”

“Okay. Let’s start with some basic blocking moves then.” Olivia said. “Try to hit me, gently, and I’ll show you how I would block them.” Alex looked a little worried. “Alex, don’t worry. I’m not going to break.”

She nodded and hesitantly tried to hit Olivia’s abdomen. Olivia’s hand was immediately there to block her and move her hand away. Alex nodded and tried again, this time aiming for her head. Olivia quickly ducked. Alex smiled, trying different places and Olivia would easily block her.

“You want to try now?” Olivia asked.

“How?”

“I’ll try to hit you. You try to block like I did.” Alex nodded, bringing her arms up. Olivia quickly moved a hand to her stomach. Alex was a little too slow and she felt Olivia’s hand on her stomach. It’s definitely not a punch, more like a tap to let her know. “That’s okay. It took me a while the first time too. Let’s try again.” Alex nodded. Olivia this time went for her head and she ducked. Olivia missed her, but her duck was clumsy and Olivia could have easily overpowered her then if she wanted too. They kept up like this, Olivia expertly moving and Alex’s clumsy blocks.

“Let’s take a break for a moment.” Olivia said, 15 minutes later.

“Okay.” Alex sat down for a moment, thinking something through and Olivia went and got a drink.

“It’s a good start.” Alex nodded, still deep in thought. “What are you thinking about?”

“How do you know I’m thinking about anything?”

“You’re always thinking about something. And you’ve got you thinking face on.”

“Thinking face?”

“Yeah. It looks a little like this.” Olivia said, making Alex’s face. Alex’s eyebrows just rose and Olivia laughed.

“I was just thinking about how if I really wanted to overpower you, I could do this.” Alex quickly jumped up and collided into Olivia, causing them both to crash to the ground. Alex smirks, lying on top of Olivia.

“Oof! Really, that was your plan?” Olivia said, smirking. She quickly flipped Alex over and trapped her, sitting on her legs and using her hands to hold Alex’s arms over her head. Alex squealed in surprised before trying to dislodge Olivia, but with no success.

“Okay, okay. So it wasn’t a very good plan.” Alex said, squirming beneath her. They both suddenly went quiet in realization of how close together they were. Olivia let Alex’s hands go and their faces were inches apart.

“Alex, I…” Olivia starts to lean forward, but then she hears a click and her head shoots up. “Did you hear that?” Olivia whispered.

“What?” Alex whispered back.

“It sounded like someone just used a key card in our door.” Olivia stood up and quickly got her gun. “Stay there.” She moved to the door. Just as she was about to look through the peephole to see who was there, the door swung open. Olivia’s hands moved to point the gun at the guy, but he knocked the gun out of her hands, delivered a solid hit to her head, and then blackness took over.

~~~

Olivia slowly came to with a massive headache. She blinked a few times, but she couldn't see anything in the dark room. Her police training would tell her to first find out where she is, but her years of experience had taught her that finding out your injuries first was best so you knew what your weakness were if you needed to fight or run away. She was tied to a chair and it felt like her clothes had been stripped down to her underwear. She took inventory of her body and other than the hit to the head, there was no obvious injuries.

Next was to find out where Alex was.

“Alex.” She whispered softly. She heard a groan in response and almost smiled. “Are you okay?”

“I think so. What happened?”

“I thought you could tell me. Last I remember was hearing a key card in our door. You?”

“Your gun getting knocked out of your hands and you getting knocked out. Do you know where we are?”

“No. It smells like a basement of some kind. We’re probably not in the city any more.”

“Shit. Now what?”

“What’s your situation? Other than a knock to the head, I’m unharmed, but I am half naked and tied to a chair.”

“Same as you.” Olivia tried to jimmy out of the ropes, but they were tight. Her arms were starting to hurt because they were tied behind her back and she can feel that her wrists are also tightly tied together. Her ankles are tied to the chair and it feels like there is rope around her abdomen and legs as well. She can’t escape. “Can you try to escape?” She whispered to Alex.

“I wouldn’t try that. It’s a pretty good knot and I don’t take nicely to people trying to escape.” A gruff voice said before flicking the light on. Both women screwed their eyes shut at the sudden brightness, before hesitantly opening their eyes and seeing the man that stood before them. He was tall, probably 6-5, and he looked strong. He was young, mid-thirties most, but more likely high 20’s. With the lights on, Olivia could see Alex, sitting a few feet to her right in a similar chair. The room they were in wasn’t big, the size of a small living room, and it was completely concrete. It had to be in a basement. There was no windows, one door, and nothing in it other than Alex, Olivia, and the chairs they were tied to.

“Who are you?” Olivia asked. The guy looked at her like she was a nuisance and walked up to her. He stared at her for a moment, probably calculation what to do, before landing a solid hit to her cheekbone. Olivia let out a little groan, but otherwise she was silent. Apparently that wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for, because he landed a few more to her face before kneeing her in the stomach. That caused her to start coughing. Normally she’d have doubled over at the force of such a strong hit, but the ropes stopped her. Once she’d gotten her breath back, which took a long time, he kneeled down to her eye level.

“I’m your worst nightmare, sweetheart.” And started to leave the room.

“You’re far from it, buddy.” She couldn’t help herself from saying that, and held her breath, unsure of what he would do. He just looked over his shoulder and gave her a doubtful, cocky look.

“We’ll see about that. Don’t go anywhere, love.” And he flicked off the light, plunging them back into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, M or E warning. Graphic violence warning applies here.

“Are you okay, Olivia?” Alex asked.

“Fine. Just a few punches. Nothing I can’t handle. We have to find a way out of here.”

“That’s not going to happen, Liv.”

“Who says so?”

“Olivia, think it through. Neither of us can move. We just have to hope they find us soon.”

Olivia nodded before remembering that Alex couldn’t see that. She stayed quiet anyway. Both of them did, stewing in their own thoughts. There was no possible way out of this situation, they just had to wait. They sat in silence for about an hour. Was it an hour? It’s hard to tell, but it felt like it.

“Olivia?” Alex whispered.

“Yes.”

“Do I want to know what the autopsies revealed?”

“No.”

Alex felt like she was going to be sick. She knew how bad these guys could be. Olivia knew what this guy liked to do. She just didn’t want to tell Alex. So they sat in silence. After about another hour, they heard the guy enter again.

“I’m going to tell you how this works, sweethearts.” He said, flicking on the light. “I’m going to do what I like and they’ll be no pesky questions. I know you two are working for the police, but I don't give a crap. Maybe they might even find you. Maybe not. It’s just you guys and me. Got it?”

“You can you fuck yourself.” Alex said. That seemed to piss that guy off. He walked up to her.

“What did you just say?” She brought her head up and meet his gaze.

“I said, you can go fuck yourself.” Olivia braced herself, waiting for whatever he would do to her. Instead of a punch or a slap or something of that nature, he burst out laughing. It was a disgusting, loud and obnoxious laugh.

“Feisty. I like it. Are you feisty too?” He asked, turning to Olivia. She didn’t say anything, but met his gaze. “Maybe I’ll actually have fun with you two. You have such a pretty face.” He said, trailing his fingers along Alex’s jaw line. She tried to bite his fingers. He tsked at her, pulling his fingers away. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if anything happened to it.” He flipped open a pocket knife.

“You leave her alone!” Olivia snapped. That caught his attention. He turned to her.

“Oh? I thought you guys were faking being married, but you obviously care for her. I tell you what. I won’t hurt her, I’ll hurt you instead. Then we’ll see how much you care for her when you’re telling me too…”

“Go ahead.” Olivia said.

“Olivia!” Alex said, shocked.

“Hurt me instead. Just don’t hurt her.”

“Maybe I was wrong about you.” He looked at her intently. “You have a pretty face too. I think I’ll leave it for now.” He said and without any warning, he jammed the knife into her side. Olivia screamed and he twisted the knife. “Don’t worry. I know my anatomy. I won’t hit anything major.” He yanked the knife out and she could feel blood seeping down her side. The blade was probably half an inch. She wouldn’t bleed out from the cut. “Yet.” He said, before stabbing her in her leg and dragging the knife, causing a 2-3 inch long cut.

Olivia screamed again.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, through gritted teeth. Her breath was uneven and she could feel tears dabbing at her eyes. She willed them away, not wanting to show him that he was getting to her. She tried to ignore the searing pain in her side and leg, but it was there and she looked down, seeing blood covering her leg and side.

“Why?” He pulled the knife out. “Because I enjoy it.” He moved the knife to her other leg and stabbed the knife in. Olivia didn't scream this time, she just grunted at the pain. “I like hearing your screams.” Olivia shut her mouth, determined from then on not to scream any more. Moan and groan, sure, but she wasn’t going to give this guy the satisfaction of her screams. He moved the knife to her stomach and dragged it down and across her navel, causing a inch-long and centimeter deep cut.

“I like torturing you guys until I see you give up hope and beg for death.” Olivia decided she wasn’t going to do that either. She was going to get out of this.

“I like couples because I like watching your concern for each other. Like concern is going to stop me.” And he turned around and cut the rope connecting Alex’s leg to the chair, then he snapped Alex’s leg, breaking it. It was a loud crack that echoed around the room, along with Alex’s shout and her immediate tears. Olivia grimaced when she could see the bone poking out of her leg. It would probably need surgery.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt her!” Olivia shouted, forgetting about her injuries and suddenly even more pissed at this low life scum.

“I said I’d hurt you instead. I did that. Now I’m going to hurt her.” He smiled smugly at her and raised his knife.

Alex held her breath and Olivia screwed her eyes shut. She wished she could cover her ears too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definetly E rating, Graphic Dephictions of Violence and Rape/Non-Con warning apply here.

“I’ll be back soon you two.” He said. By the time he had left, he’d tortured the two of them for about an hour. Olivia had several long cuts that would require stitches, a few bruises were forming and she could feel her face was starting to swell up from where he’d punched her earlier, a sign of a possible minor fracture. Her head also hurt and she suspected that she had a minor concussion. Alex was a little better off. Her head didn’t hurt to bad, she only had a few cuts, but he’d broken her leg and she could see the bone.

“Still doing okay?” Olivia said, bitterly.

“It’s okay. I think the adrenaline is helping with the pain. You?”

“I’ll live.”

“Liv, I need to know. Did he rape them?”

“Alex, I…”

“Olivia! Did he rape them?” She asked with measured breathes.

“Yes.” Alex nodded. He’d left the lights on for them. Olivia suspected so that they could view each other's injuries. He left them for another hour. Olivia knew what George would say. That it was part of his pleasure, watching them suffering.

When he finally came back, Olivia could tell that it wasn’t good. He looked, different. He still had have his knife and he had a smile on his face. It was not a nice smile.

“You guys have been looking for me for years, but you’re too stupid to find me. I’m sure you’ve seen the bodies though. You know what I like.” Olivia looked (well, glared) at him spitefully. He walked over to Olivia and flipped the knife open. She gritted her teeth and prepared herself, but her just cut the ropes, freeing her. All except her wrists. She immediately stood up, planning to fight him best she could with her wrists tied, but she fell over. Her legs were obviously asleep after being tied in the same position for hours. Olivia tried to stand up again, but her legs shake and her balance feels off. Probably a side effect of her concussion(if she had one).

He reaches over and grabs her arm, roughly forcing her up, and she kicks him. It didn’t seem to have any effect. She tried again, aiming for in between his legs, but because of the position she was in, she missed.

“I knew I liked you. I like women who put up a fight.” He snarls out.

“Alex was right! You can just go fuck yourself!” She yelled, kicking him the best she could. He just laughed and threw her down. She hit the ground hard, and without the ability to throw her arms out and brace her fall, her head hit the ground roughly. She groaned and turned over. She recognized the metallic taste of blood and spit out a mouthful.

“Olivia!” Alex said, before she could stop herself. Louis, or whatever the fucker’s real name was, walked over to her and slapped her as hard as he could in the face. He then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up to look at up.

“Shut up!” Her face stung from where he slapped her and her head hurt from where he pulled on her hair, but she knew Olivia was worse off and just glared at him.

“Now, back to you.” He said, looking at Olivia. She tried to stand up again, but he sat down on her.

“None of that.” He slide the knife down her chest, gently at first, then put down pressure, cutting her bra open but also cutting in between her breasts. The cut was probably a few centimeters deep. It would definitely leave a scar. If she lived to leave that scar. _No. Stop thinking like that. We are going to get out of here._ Olivia told herself.

She gasped when he moved the knife down her stomach. He didn’t put pressure until he reached the only piece of clothing she had on left. He then put down pressure, cutting the garment at the thinnest area, which was by her hip, but also cutting her. Then he did the same at the other hip, cutting the cloth again, but adding another cut. He slid the cloth out from underneath her, leaving her naked.

She knew what he was planning to do and she screwed her eyes shut. She could hear his uneven, labored breathes, the sound of cloth being ruffled(probably the sicko pulling down his pants), and then the sound of him opening something. Probably a condom. He spread her legs, despite her best efforts to keep them closed.

“Don’t close your eyes, Alex.” He said. “I’ll know if you do.”

“Don’t.” Olivia whispered. She could hear his brutal laugh and she cried out as he roughly entered her. She heard Alex whimper off to the side, so she bit her tongue, swallowing down her cries for Alex’s sake. But it hurt a lot and felt completely wrong. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She felt his hands gripping her legs to keep her in place. She felt the rough penetration.

She only opened her eyes once, glancing over at Alex, who’s eyes were wide open and filled with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Dephictions of Violence and Attempted Rape/Non-Con
> 
> M-E rating.

Olivia didn’t do anything for a full 5 minutes afterwards. She just layed there, staring at the ceiling, tears dripping down the side of her face. He’d left Olivia where she was, didn’t retie her, and left the light on. He did make a point of letting them know that he had the door bolted and barricaded shut.

Eventually, Olivia moved, slipping her tied arms under her legs so that her hands were in front of her, instead of behind her. She then moved to Alex, untying her the best she could with her own hands tied. It took almost a full 20 minutes to get the ones holding her arms to the chair, then another ten for the wrists. Afterwords, Alex untied Olivia’s wrists and Olivia untied Alex’s legs. Neither of them had said anything. Olivia then stood up, walking to the door and seeing if what he said was true. The door was locked. Olivia slammed her body into the door a few times, giving it her all, but quickly her shoulder hurt and the door didn’t budge. And there was no other way out. She started crying again, silent tears falling.

Olivia gave up, walking over to Alex. She didn’t say anything, she just simply picked Alex up, because of the broken bone, Alex couldn’t walk, and sat down in the corner with Alex on her lap, her arms wrapped around her. Olivia’s head fell to Alex’s shoulder and she felt a fresh round of tears hit her. Alex stroked her hair and then kissed the top of her head.

“Olivia, I…” Alex’s voice was soft and full of pity.

“Don’t!” Olivia said, angrily. “Just, don’t.”

“Okay.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, Olivia gently rocking the two of them.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“We’re going to get through this.”

“Are we?”

“We are. We have too. I promise you, we are.” Olivia sighed, slowing down her words. “But, if we don’t survive, I want you to know that this past week has been one of the best in my life.”

“It’s been one of the best weeks of my life as well.” Olivia slightly shifted so that she was holding Alex, but could also look her in the eyes.

“And I just wanted you to know that I fell head over heels for you, even before we were put on this job.” Alex actually smiled.

“I thought I was crazy. I thought I was imagining it, you liking me. Thinking why would someone as amazing as you go for someone like me.”

“I thought the exact same thing. It’s nice to hear that I wasn’t crazy. And, I want to make sure that you know that I love you.”

“Love you too.” Alex said. Both of their arms tightened around each other. They were completely enjoying themselves, despite their current location and state. Just enjoying the realization. Just enjoying the safety they felt in each other's arms at this time. And then they heard it. A slow, sarcastic clap. They turned, looking at the man that had caused them so much hell.

“Very sweet you two. Was wondering when you were going to get there. Although, as charming as that speech was, it’s not going to stop me.” He closed the door behind him and walked up, grabbing Alex. “I see you untied her for me. How very kind of you.”

Alex is trying to fight the guy, but she can’t stand and it only takes one solid hit for her to fall down. He takes that advantage and sits down on her legs, luckily her thighs so that he’s not on the broken bone, preventing her to move like he did with Olivia. She doesn’t have her hands tied though, so she tries to fight him, punching him and trying to wriggle out from underneath him. He just laughs and grabs some rope he has in his pocket, grabbing her hands and forcing them behind her back before tying them.

“Nice try, sweetheart.” He says, flipping open the knife. He slides the knife down to her chest and he’s just starting to put down pressure when the knife is kicked out of his hand. He has enough time to look up and register that it’s Olivia above him before she hits him as hard as she can with one of the chairs.

"Maybe you should've cared that I was a cop." Olivia said. The guy gets knocked out cold. Which means he falls on top of Alex, who then can’t breath under the weight of him. Alex is making little strangled noises while desperately trying to get the guy off of her.

“Hold on a second.” Olivia says. She bends down and rolls the guy off of her, groaning with the effort. He must’ve weighed somewhere up of 240 with the height and muscles. Once the guy’s off her, Alex takes a few deep breathes and sits up. Olivia moves to untie her hands.

“Are you okay?” Olivia asks. Alex snorts. “Okay, dumb question. Did he do anything?”

“No. You stopped him in time. Thank you.” Olivia nods and finishes untying Alex’s hands.

“Let’s make sure he’s alive.” Olivia hesitantly walks over to the guy and checks his pulse. “Yup. He’s just knocked out.” She walks over to Alex and picks her up.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting us out of here.” Olivia says, opening the door. He hadn’t locked it after himself. She opened the door and was greeted by a set of stairs. When Olivia closed the door, she could see that he wasn’t lying earlier. There were bolts on the door and a lot of stuff had been moved, indicating it had been barricaded earlier. “I'm going to put you down for a moment, so I can lock him in.” Alex nods and Olivia gently places Alex on the second step. She turns around and locks, then barricades the door.

Olivia then picks up Alex again, walking up the stairs and into the back of a store. When she looks out of the window, she sees that her timing has been off and it’s night again. Looking at a clock, it’s almost 9:30, presumably the next day. The store seems to be closed.

“You see any phones or blankets?” Olivia asks Alex. Alex nods and points to a phone at the far end of the desk. “Do you mind if I put you down in that chair.” Alex shakes her head and Olivia gently places her down. She then picks up the phone and calls 911. Alex listens in on the call.

“Hi. Two females, kidnapped... One has several cuts and a broken leg. The other also has several long cuts, a possible concussion, a possible fracture in the face, and has been raped.” Olivia’s voice is shaky, like it’s hard just to list their injuries. “I’m not sure where we are, give me a minute.” Olivia says. She puts down the phone and walks to the door. She walks outside and looks around, not caring that she’s naked. “At the corner of 32nd and 31st street... We locked our kidnapper in the basement where he was keeping us... I knocked him out with a chair, so he’ll need to be checked… Also, contact SVU. I’m detective Benson, shield number 553275, and I’m here with ADA Alex Cabot. We were undercover.” They wait for about a minute before they hear sirens. Olivia walks over to Alex and kisses the top of her head.

“I told you we’d get out of it.” Olivia whispered.

“I always believed you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T rating.

Olivia lay in her hospital bed, tears pricking at her eyes. Olivia had known that rape kits were the worst things ever. They were incredibly invasive and some people said it was even like being raped again. But it’s another thing to be raped and then have a rape kit than to just know. Elliot had been there for her the whole time, holding her hand. Normally, this is when they’d question the victim, but they had the guy in custody and her statement really could wait. He’d left after the rape kit.

“ _I have to go and interrogate him.” Elliot said._

_“Don’t beat him up.” She dead panned, no humor in her voice._

_“Why would I?”_

_“Because you’re angry. You get violent when you’re angry. I want to see this fucker in jail rather than covered in injuries and see him get off.” Elliot had snorted, knowing that he did tend to do that._

_“Okay, for you.”_

_“Thank you.” She whispered._

Now, she just layed in bed. Alex was supposed to come by soon. After they patched her leg up. Her cuts didn’t hurt anymore, but that was probably because of the painkillers they had her on. By the end, she had a total of 75 stitches, averaging about 7 or 8 per cut.

“Hey.” Alex whispered. “How are you?” She asked, hobbling in on a pair of crutches. She had a very heavy cast going all the way up from her foot to her knee.

“Mild fracture to the face and I have 75 stitches. No concussion though, that’s good. You?”

“One nasty broken leg.” She said, plopping herself on the chair next to Olivia’s bed and putting her crutches aside. “50 stitches. How about… You know…” She trailed off.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay. Then we won’t.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“About what?”

“Do you actually love me?” Alex looked worried and Olivia’s head shot up in surprise, sitting up fully instead of just lying.

“Of course. Why would I lie?”

“I don’t think you lied. It’s just… Well, love is everything fear is not. It’s warm and cozy and it makes you feel safe, which is why I thought that maybe you said you loved me because you needed to feel that amongst all the fear we were feeling.”

“Alex, you’re overthinking this…” Alex smiled.

“I guess I am.”

“But you make a point, a wrong point, but I still think you make a point.” Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes at the brunette, interested in where her thought process had gone wrong. Olivia held her hand out and Alex grasped it before continuing, “I think that I felt the need to tell you that because I was scared and that fear made me realize that I might never ever let you know how I felt about you. That the fear caused me to admit the other, not create the other.” Alex smiled, a single tear sliding down her face. She kissed Olivia’s hand.

“So, what now?” She whispered.

“Well, Elliot’s interrogating this guy and my guess it that he’s not going to accept a plea, so there will probably be a trial in which we’ll…”

“Not that. I know all of that. I mean, what now between the two of us. The whole meaningless first date thing seems so pointless now.”

“Yeah. And anyway, that week was kinda like a long first date.”

“How so?”

“Well, we went to museums and restaurants. We slept together…” Alex rolled her eyes and Olivia smiled a bit, “And I’ve learned so much about you. I’ve learned that you like lemon in your water, you like to dance and you’re very good at it, that you are a good runner. Almost as good as me…” Olivia saw Alex roll her eyes and almost crack a smile, trying to keep a stern face at her ridiculous antics. “You know nothing about self defense, you like to read but on your days off you’d rather be at a museum or maybe a movie. The list goes on and on, but the point still stands, I think we got past the first date section of the relationship.”

“Yeah.”

“And we were skittering around each other for so long that it was already kinda like a relationship.”

“So, what do you want to do?” Olivia bit her lip, thinking.

“You wanna move in? I think it would really help if someone else lived with me.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked gently. She’d love to live with Olivia, in fact, not just because she loved her(although, that was a major factor) but because it wouldn’t hurt for her to live with someone else as well.

“Absolutely.” Alex smiled shone on her face.

“Who moves in where?”

“I don’t care, just as long as it’s with you.”

~~~

Olivia smiled as she packed up a few things she would need. Because she didn’t have a concussion or anything else major like that, the hospital released her, deciding she didn’t need overnight observation. Thank god, she hated hospitals. Now, she and Alex were at her apartment, picking up a few clothes, toothbrush, books, other basic necessities.

“You have a nice apartment, you sure you don’t want me to move in here?” Alex asks, looking around.

“Your apartment is bigger and better suited for two people, and I’m not that attached to this place anyway. I mean, I didn’t even decorate it.” Alex nodded, looking around at the empty walls and the lightly furnished living room. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Olivia packed away the last of her clothes. “Okay, I think that’s it. I’ll get better situated later. Elliot promised to help me tomorrow.”

“When do we have to give our statements?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Well, let’s get going. It’s already pretty late.” It was 12 am now. They’d gotten out of the hospital at about 11.

“Do you have a big enough bed?”

“I have a queen size. Is that enough?” Olivia laughed slightly.

“I sleep in a twin. Queen should be enough for the two of us.”

“Just as long as you don’t hog the covers again.” Alex said, jokingly, knowing she was the one who usually did that.

“Fine, if you don’t snore.” Olivia winked. If she was sleeping on her back, she snored, but she favored her side or her stomach, so it wasn’t usually a problem. Alex had mentioned that she’d woken up to Olivia’s snoring and all she had said was, ‘Olivia! Stop snoring’ And apparently she had, turning onto her side.

~~~

Olivia had thought that she was going to be the one to wake up with nightmares that night. If she was going to, she never got the chance because Alex beat her to the punch.

She woke up to Alex’s thrashing around and screaming in a shrill voice, “Get off me! Get off me!” It was only two am. They’d been asleep for 2 hours.

“Alex, honey, it’s me. Wake up.” She said, gently shaking Alex’s shoulder. The blonde woke up with a gasp, then started crying. “Alex, sweetie, t was just a dream, no-one can hurt you here.”

“Yeah.” She said, but kept crying anyway. Olivia had been reluctant about physical contact, since, well, but she immediately wraps her arms around the sobbing Alex, pulling her close. Alex rests her head on her chest, and Olivia can feel Alex’s tears seeping into her night-shirt. She doesn’t care. Olivia starts rocks them, slowly.

“Alex, honey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” She whispers softly, kissing the top of Alex’s head and stroking her hair. She lets Alex cry it out, which takes another few minutes, before the tears stop, and Alex’s normal self returns with a hiccup and a wiping away her tears. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She mumbles. Olivia’s fingers move to Alex’s chin and gently encourages her to look up at her. Alex meets Olivia’s heavy gaze, her crystal blue eyes meeting the depths of Olivia’s dark brown ones.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Alex says, trying to wriggle out of Olivia’s arms. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“No. Alex, those nightmares will be back, talking will help, I know.”

“How?”

“SVU provides plenty of nightmares, sometimes Elliot would call me in the night, sometimes it would be the other way around. Either way, we both slept better afterwards. What did you do when you had nightmares?”

“Went back to sleep or started paperwork.”

“Well, I’m here now, let’s try this out.”

“Okay.”

Alex tells her about the nightmare, about Larry(his real name as they found out) killing Olivia and about him forcing himself on top of her. I could feel him, Olivia. Just like when he was on top of me for real…

And they both sleep better afterwards.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I know it was a long time in between postings and this ending's not the greatest, but I spent almost three weeks trying to do better, and this is what I came up with. Hope it didn't turn out too bad, and thanks for following this crazy ride!
> 
> Enjoy this last, G-T rated chapter!

Both women considered themselves lucky, in one way or another. They’d both gone through a terrible thing, but they went through it together. Then understood each other's pain better than anybody ever could, they talked to each other when one of them needed it, and when one of them needed a night of mindless watching movies or reading or something like that and absolutely no talking about anything real, they did that. It’s like they both knew what the other needed, maybe what they both needed.

That didn’t mean things were easy for them. They probably averaged about 28 hours of sleep for the first half year, when they used to get approximately 49. When they returned to work, three months later, they had difficulty with everybody staring at them and acting like they were broken. Like their lives were defined by what Larry had done to them, but that wasn’t true. Their lives were filled with each other's love and that was just enough for them to move on and get to better things.

A year and a half later, Larry faced trial and both women had to testify. At that point they had put it as far behind them as they ever going to, but his trial brought up old feelings, old pains, but they had each other to get through it all. He was convicted for life without parole.

Three years after that undercover operation, Olivia went undercover again. She was fine, but Alex proposed the minute she got back, having been considering it for a month and realized that she needed Olivia in her life and didn’t want to lose her.

Fear had been a big part of their lives, but that wasn’t all of it. Merely, it was the thin layer that covered their deep love for each other. The love that made them strong when things were hard.

The love that saved them when they were in fear, because that’s what it really boiled down to in the end. The fear that prompted their love, not created it. And their love got them through their fear, together.

So three years later, when Alex proposes as she releases that she really can’t lose Olivia, it’s love, not her fear of losing Olivia.

And three years later, Olivia agrees.

Three years later, they truly put behind their horrendous beginning of fear and move on to their lives filled with love.


End file.
